The Hatred of Angels
by Rosalissa Ivashkov di Angelo
Summary: Do you enjoy emo care bears? Do you enjoy them on boxers? Well, do we have a story for you! We really have no clue what to put in this summary so just click the title and everyone will be happy because trust me you wont want to miss out on this.


**The Hatred of Angels**

Nico POV

There I was, just trying to enjoy my averagely crappy day. Wake up, get dressed, eat breakfast, skip arts and crafts, sit in the forest, and listen to music, when all of a sudden my headphones are being ripped out of my ear. I open my eyes to find my _loving_ sister, Bianca, looking down on me. And by looking I mean glaring.

"Nico, how many times have I told you not to go into the forest alone and to not skip your classes!" She says.

"However many times you've found me in the forest, alone, in the midst of skipping my classes?" I say smirking up at her, deliberately being a smartass.

She just scowls at me. "Well, since you decided you don't have to learn you can be an upstanding member of society for once. There are two new half-bloods coming and you have now been decided to be the designated tourist!" Now she's the one who's smirking.

"No. No, no, no, no, no, NO! I refuse to do that!" I say angrily.

"Why not, Nico?" She says sighing.

"Because last time you made me give someone a tour it ended up being some Aphrodite chick who only wanted to talk about how the colors in my shoes don't match my shirt!" I say. I mean it's not my fault I don't have a set shoe for each outfit!

"Hey, these two might actually be normal people! Well as normal as a demigod can get, which isn't that normal. Actually, all demigods are probably the-"

"BIANCA!" I shout.

"Whoops, I was rambling, wasn't I?" She blushed.

I just nod. Bianca may seem shy to anyone who doesn't know her but she tends to ramble a lot around me. Maybe to make up for all the silence around everyone else.

"The point is you have no clue who they are, they could be the best girls you've ever-"

"WAIT! GIRLS? LIKE, PLURLE?

"Nico, will you stop interrupting me? Yes, they are _both_ female."

"That settles it. I'm definitely not going!" I protest.

I mean, it's one thing to give a tour to some boys or even a boy and a girl, but TWO girls? I don't think so!

"NICO! At least come with me! I'll do everything! Please, You know how I get around…. **Those** girls!" She pleaded

And I did know. You see, Bianca gets REALLY nervous around preps. She starts to stutter and make whimpering sounds. It's not pretty.

"Fine," I say slowly standing up. "But I refuse to talk to them!"

"Thank you!" Bianca said hugging me.

This ought to be fun.

xxxxxTHOAxxxxx

**Bold=said in rose's head**

_Italics underlined=said in rhiannon's head_

Rose POV

'_Uhhhhhh! I AM SO BORED!'_

'_**WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO ABOUT IT?'**_

'_I DON'T KNOW, ENTERTAIN ME!'_

How am I supposed to entertain someone on the other side of the class room? I can't very well get up on the desk and do a dance!

Sometimes being able to talk to Rhiannon in my head is REALLY irritating. I mean, yeah, it is cool to be able to talk to someone all the way on the other side of the room but I'm trying to listen to the teacher here.

The teacher interrupted my ranting with "Where did America first get the thumbs up and who used it? Does anyone know?"

'_**It originated in Rome and was used in the coliseum by the emperor.'**_

No one raised their hand except Rhiannon, which is not surprising because she answers all the questions Mrs. Anderson asks. In fact she answers all the questions ANY teacher asks. She does so with answers _I_ provide, but she answers them none the less.

"Yes, Rhiannon" I think the teacher is getting tired of Rhiannon being the only one to raise her hand.

"We got it from Rome and the emperor use to use it in the coliseum." She said, sounding like the genius I am.

"And what was it used for?" Mrs. Anderson asked.

'_**If the emperor wanted the gladiator to live he would give a thumbs up, if he wanted him to die he would give a thumbs down.'**_

Rhiannon is so use to having my voice in her head I don't know what she would do if I just stopped talking to her.

'_Thanks, Rose!' _

I don't feel too guilty about helping her cheat. I'm hoping that if she ever has to actually use any of this I will be there to help her then too.

Besides, she won't have to work a day in her life anyway. Ahhhh…the perks of being rich.

"Hey Rose!" I heard someone squeal. And there's the down side.

Celestia Freadline, The thought to be richest girl in the school.

My name is Rosalissa Azrael Ivashkov. In case you were wondering Azrael is the arch-angel of death, because everyone needs a deadly middle name. Rhiannon Salem Ivashkov is my twin sister. Salem as in Salem, Massachusetts, because that's where my dad meet my mom. Supposedly.

You see, I've never meet my mom. My dad says she was as beautiful as an enchantress. Apparently she wanted to be an enchantress without kids because she left us with our dad before we were a month old.

I'm sure you've heard of kids that like to blame themselves for everything*. Rhiannon and I, We don't do that. We like to blame inanimate objects. Like that one time, when we were having a pillow fight. Rhiannon hit me so hard that I had the starting of a bruise in less than five minutes. We chose to blame it on the pillow.

Let's get back to Celestia. Shall we?

If you look up annoyingly popular in the dictionary you will see the painted on smile of Celestia Freakline. (At least, that's what I call her.) With her fake, totally bleached, blond hair, 5'2" height, and her REALLY orange tan, I'm not surprised she came from money. That explains all the suitors, cause lets be honest who wants an oompa loompa as a girlfriend.

"So Rosalyah…"

"It's Rosalissa but thanks for remembering considering I was invited to your birthday party…For the past three years."

"Same diff, so anyway as I was saying…Wait, what was I going to say?"

"I believe you were saying you wanted to go die in a hole."

Just then god sent a savior from above. I spun around to see the angel that came from heaven with bright lights and a choir singing.

Oh, craptastic. It was just Twizzle or the Twizz as everyone else calls her.

"Oh who asked you ta-wizz-a-ler." This prep just doesn't know when to shut up.

"You did. All of five seconds ago."

"I wasn't asking _you. _I was asking Rosalyah here."

"FOR THE LAST FIRETRUCKIN TIME! MY NAME IS ROSALISSA! LISSSSSSSAAAAAAAA! YOU TAKE ROSE AND ALYSSA AND PUT IT TOGETHER! THERE IS NO JUMBALYAH, THERE IS NO ROSALYAH! THERE IS JUST ROSA-LISSA!"

Rhiannon moseyed on over puttin on her best countrified accent, knowing it should calm me down.

"Whoa Rose…cool your jets, man! I could hear ya all the way down yonder by the crick!"

"What …the firetruck...IS A CRICK?" I say slowly trying to tone down the irritation in my voice. It was an epic fail.

Twizzle slowly raises her hand. Rhiannon called on her like she was the teacher.

"yes, miss. Wizznowsky."

"I think it something you get in your neck when you sleep on it funny."

"Okay, that's enough!"I said "So, Rhiannon, Twizzle, were leaving now."

"*sigh* It was nice talking to you Gertrude, but, uh, I have to go try to pry open my demon locker"

"HAHO! GERTRUDE! GET OWNED, SON!" as we start walking away.

In the background we hear her saying "I'm not a boy…"

"Are you sure?" Twizzle shouts back.


End file.
